TWISTEM 2!
by PiliShane
Summary: Venganza, Ka, venganza. Espero que les guste, es una "pequeña" venganza hacia mi "querida" amiga, que la pagará caro por el fic que hizo. Soy muy mala :D


Nueva historia!

Otro Twistem, en venganza por el "Pilly" que escribió mi amiga. Espero que te guste, le puse mucha dedicación.

Ka paseaba tranquilamente por todo Bajoterra. No tenía prisa por llegar a destino, donde todos sus amigos se la pasarían besuqueándose o demás. Las cosas cursis y melosas no eran lo suyo. Pero pese a todo eso, una pizca de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos chocolate, la esperanza de poder encontrar en el refugio al rubio que había robado su corazón. Ese chico lograba dejarla tonta, con una cara de idiota enamorada que le quedaba por horas y horas.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, se concentró en el camino. Para su desgracia, se encontró justamente con quien intentaba evitar: Twist

Twist: hola, Karem. Vas para el refugio?-preguntó acercándose en su Meca-Bestia

Ella simplemente asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra- qué me dices de una carrera?- retó el rubio

Ella asintió nuevamente, y comenzaron la carrera. Iban a una gran velocidad, salteando todo tipo de obstáculos. Llegaron al refugio Shane exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Ka: Gané!- gritó feliz

Twist: no mientas, yo gané!- le retrucó mientras entraban al lugar.

Como Karem esperaba, sus amigos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, todos sin prestar atención a nada más. Ella sólo rodó los ojos y se aguantó las ganas de vomitar.

Ka: que asco- dijo para sí misma, pero su compañero la oyó.

Twist: sí, es asqueroso. No pueden estar todo el día así- admitió

Ambos se quedaron viendo a sus amigos, que parecían no darse cuenta de su llegada. Ambos se aclararon la garganta, logrando llamar la atención de los chicos

Eli: oh, hola chicos- saludó separándose de Trixie- hace cuánto llegaron?

Twist: desde hace 10 minutos, pero estabas tan entretenido con tu pelirroja que ni lo notaste- se burló, recibiendo como respuesta un almohadón en la cara, cortesía de cierto Shane.

Todos se largaron a reír, divertidos ante las peleas entre el rubio e Eli.

Kord: ya Twist, no molestes a Eli, que después no se concentra en Trixie- se burló logrando sonrojar al Shane.

Eli: y tú y Aky?- retrucó, feliz de dejar de ser el centro de atención.

Kord se quedó mudo, no sabía como responder a eso. Rápidamente cada pareja volvió a lo suyo, incomodando a Ka y a Twist. Para salir de ese momento, se dirigieron a la cocina.

Ka fue a buscar jugo a la nevera, pero no contó con que cuando volteara, Twist estuviera cerca, chocando con él. Ambos quedaron abrazados, sus manos en el cuello del chico y las de él en su cintura. Sus narices se rozaban, y sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia. Por fin, Twist se decidió y acortó la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso dulce, pero apasionado. Ambas bocas se movían en perfecta sincronía, como si estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, y voltearon hacia la puerta. Todos sus amigos los miraban con cara de "que diablos pasó?" Y con los ojos como plato.

Aky: consíganse una habitación!-se burló, logrando sonrojar fuertemente a los lanzadores, que continuaban abrazados.

Trixie: te la tenías bien guardada, Ka. A ver qué más nos escondes- le dijo para que luego todos salieran. Ambos se quedaron callados, en un silencio tenso e incómodo.

Twist: mira, Ka, me gustas y mucho. Sé que no soy bueno para demostrar sentimientos pero...- dijo antes que la castaña capturara sus labios en otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior, que fue subiendo de nivel.

Ka: también me gustas, y mucho- dijo intentando recuperar el aire. Con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, Twist volvió a besarla, en un beso que representaba cuanto se amaban. Sin dejar de besarse entraron en la habitación del rubio, aprovechando que los demás habían salido con sus parejas y no volverían hasta tarde. Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso y Ka, envolviendo la cintura de su amado con sus piernas, cerró la puerta.

Se preguntarán, qué hicieron esos dos? Sólo ellos lo saben...

Tadán!

Estoy orgullosísima de éste fic por más que es muy corto, y sé que sí Ka entiende me matará, y me descuartizará. Pero qué más da!

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy muy feliz de tenerlos a todos ustedes. Gracias por todo.

Los amo!

Pili


End file.
